Austrian Summer
by The Refugee Scoutbird
Summary: Feliciano is just your ordinary Italian boy living in Boston, America. But at the near start of Summer Break, his father announces they will be going to Austria to spend that time with the Edelsteins. Pure chaos follows. Human AU, I'll try to limit Lovi's potty mouth but no promises! T just in case.
1. Prologue

Feliciano Vargas was just your average Italian boy. He was around 13, living with his father, Romulus Vargas, and _fratello_ , Lovino Vargas, who was older by Feliciano by around 2 years.

They lived a nonchalant life in Boston, United States of America, and to most people, they were just some boring old pasta family.

At dinner one evening, Romulus announced they were going to Austria for summer break. "Will we be staying at Eliza and Roderich's house?" Feliciano asked, his voice full of curiousity. Roderich and Elizabeta Edelstein were Feliciano and Lovino's stepparents. While being strongly homophobic, they were always supportive of the two brothers. Little did they know about the Italian _fratellos_ ' sexualities. Romulus, having his mouth full, nodded. At which point, Lovino felt very much like keeling over and dying.

He _HATED_ the Edelsteins with a burning passion. They were overbearing, and they never took their eyes off of the pair. It was like being surrounded by a flock of vigilant vultures.

* * *

After the short discussion of 'best behavior at the Edelsteins' and how they should really try to use their manners, the two brothers were dismissed. While in bed, the two _fratellos_ were thinking very different thoughts.

The younger was thinking about the adventures he'd have in Austria, and all the potential friends he'd make.

The older was in deep thought about maybe pretending to get confused at the airport, buying a ticket to Spain, and spending summer break with his boyfriend Antonio.

But there was one thing they were both thinking..

They really needed to go to sleep.

 **Woo, another story! This time it's a PROPER one. :O I promise I'll update often. No more one-shots or crack fics for the time being~**

 **Pepe out.**


	2. Chapter 1, The Airport

Three days had gone by pretty quickly for the Vargas _fratellos_ , and today was the forsaken day.

THEY WERE GOING TO AUSTRIA.

Lovino had already reviewed his plan in his head at least 60 times, and was currently on his 61st lap. Feliciano, however, could not contain his own excitement. They were going to Austria! He could never remember their trips, but from what Romulus had told him they were a sight to behold.

Romulus could quite clearly see that the elder Vargas brother was plotting. He had always been told he was good at reading the atmosphere.

"You know, Lovi, you don't have to come if you don't want to."

And those were the magic words. Seeing as he could literally now go anywhere he wished without being watched as if he was some sort of _pinecone_ with legs and a tail, he could actually fucking, hmm, I don't know, _enjoy_ summer break.

Lovino was quick to sprint to the desk and discuss with the lady about changing his flights. Romulus chuckled.

Feli, however, was clearly confused. "Why doesn't he want to come to Austria with us?" he piped up quietly.

"I don't think he likes the Edelsteins." Romulus whispered as if he was spreading a very scandalous rumour.

"But who _doesn't_ like the Edelsteins? They're nice, they're funny, and they let us stay with them!" Feliciano countered. He really didn't understand at _all._

"I don't know, Feli. Maybe it's the pressure." Romulus winked. Feli giggled a little bit. Romulus always loved it when his little Feliciano was happy.

* * *

As the Vargas family went their seperate ways, the sun setting in the distance, Feli knew one thing about this trip, but just one;

It was going to be a wild one.

 **A/N: Woo, another chapter! Did you get the song reference at the end? :o**

 **I really hope that I can make this story into an inspiring one, that can show everyone that homosexuals are people too. They deserve the same rights as every other human being, because in the end? We're all the same species of homosapiens. And whether we're gay, straight, bi, female, male, we're just like everyone else on this big beautiful blue rock.**


End file.
